Te comencé a querer
by Liziie Cullen Swan Black
Summary: Bella tiene 19 y Edward 21 pero la diferencia poco importa cuando edward le escribe que la comenzó a querer...ExD


Bella pov

Estaba tan Emocionada hoy Edward y yo hacemos 5 meses de novios y estoy tan feliz. Me levante mire el reloj 2:30 _mierda! _ corrí al baño ya era tarde y sabia que Alice la hermana de Edward había arreglado mi ropa pero aun así quería hacer algo yo solita.

15 minutos después Salí del baño y me metí en el elegante vestido negro

.

Que Rosalie mi mejor amiga junto con Alice mi cuñada habían elegido para mi espere un poco y tras unos minutos de paz entraron como torbellinos.

Claramente podía diferenciar el gran torbellino dorado de Rosalie y el pequeño remolino negro de Alice se movían por todo el cuarto buscando todo lo necesario para jugar una vez más a barbie bella.

No sé en qué momento de las 5 horas que llevaba aquí me di cuenta de la sonrisa de ambas era de ¿excitación?¿diversión? terminaron y alagaron su propio trabajo baje las escaleras y abajo me esperaba Jasper junto con Emmett quien me llevaría a donde mi novio y yo festejaríamos nuestro aniversario ellos también sonreían salimos de mi casa las chicas se despidieron con la mano.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde mire como Jasper aparcaba en el bosque

-_¿Qué pasa Jasper?- _pregunte nerviosa Jasper me miro por el espejo y sonrió

_-como que pasa bella aquí bajas!- _dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo gire mi cabeza para ver a Emmett abrir mi puerta haciendo ademan para que bajase del auto moví un poco la cabeza _esto tal vez es una broma_ pensé pero no vi reír jamás a los chicos por lo que baje del auto en cuanto me estabilice en el piso se fueron.

Pensé llamar a Edward para decirle lo que su hermano y su cuñado me habían hecho pero _maldición_ había dejado el bolso y la chaqueta en el auto refunfuñe y voltee fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho parado despreocupadamente contra un árbol se encontraba el mi Edward levanto la cabeza y me sonrió camine hasta él y lo bese. El respondió pero después me alejo un poco.

_-bella tengo que darte algo-_ su voz era tranquila y no me miraba solo me tendía un sobre lo tome sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Bella yo

Te comencé a querer

Desde que te vi al primer día

Te adore tanto y tanto como jamás alguien te adoraría

Te comencé a querer

Sin saber si tu a mi me querías

Me volví como un loco

Como si fueras la única que existiría

Y aunque sé que eres un niña

Que no podemos ser tres todavía

Y aunque sé que me preguntaste

Muy adentro de ti no querías

No querías

Te comencé a querer

Sin saber si tu a mi me querías

Me volví como un loco

Como si fueras la única que existiría

Aunque tú forma de pensar es distinta a la mía

No significa que yo te deje de pensar

Y hoy estoy orgulloso de ti

Porque sé que has cambiado por mí

Mientras te comencé a querer

Sin saber si tu a mi me querías

Me volví como un loco

Como si fueras la única que existiría

Te comencé a querer

Sin saber si tu a mi me querías

Me volví como un loco

Como si fueras la única que existiría

Baje la carta y una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla el siempre me había querido y ahora me decía lo que sintió al conocerme tire la carta y me quede parada voltee lentamente para verlo bien se veía tan bien enfundado en aquel traje negro .

Me acerque a el tenia sus ojos cerrados así que aproveche y lo bese

_-yo también te comencé a querer desde el primer día Edward-_ el respondió el beso y sonrió para luego decir lo que hizo que lo amara mucho más de lo que ya lo amaba

_-se que apenas son 5 meses pero tu Isabella Marie swan aceptarías ser mi esposa?- _ dijo y lo vi arrodillado frente ami con un anillo de compromiso

.

Sonreí ampliamente y le vi sonreír a él la respuesta era más que obvia

_-claro que si Edward si quiero ser tu esposa!- _ grite y lo bese el rio y se las ingenio para no dejar de besarme mientras ponía el anillo ahora nada podría separarnos nunca el me ama y yo a el no nos faltaba nada mas o tal vez si…..

_-Edward tengo algo que decirte!- _ dije y roge por tratar de parecer indiferente

_-pasa algo malo bella? Te sientes mal?-_ pregunto rápidamente y se nota el miedo en su voz yo empecé a llorar

_-seremos PAPAS!_

_**Fin!**_


End file.
